Such A Sleepy Boy
by gg42
Summary: A continuation of my Hummelcest threesome with Blaine (Blummelcest?) story which has morphed into a series. Kurt has a sick day and Burt encourages Blaine to help himself. Other warnings inside but suffice to say there is incest and somnophilia (and therefore non con) inside.


**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairings**: Burt/Blaine/Kurt (and variations thereof)  
**Warnings**: Incest, Somnophilia, Non-con (Kurt), Dub-Con (Blaine), Slut Shaming, Bare Backing, Come Play  
**Summary**: Kurt has a sick day and Mister Hummel encourages Blaine to help himself.

**A/N: **Still to write up the very last scene for Such A Comfort To Me (5f) (and keep the boys within LJ's word limits and they have a lot to say apparently) but to get my literary juices flowing, this fell out. And it's really dirty. Like REALLY dirty. lol. Somnophilia is one of my favourite kinks to read and there's not enough of it in GKM (both prompts and fills), so this is my contribution with my favourite boys. Enjoy! (and I apologise in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors - I just really wanted to give you guys something dirty to read). Oh, and if it's not obvious, we're back in time to not long after Such A Pretty Boy (4c) left off.

Blaine reached for the front door knob and twisted it, expecting the door to swing freely as usual on a Monday morning, but today? Today it was locked.

He pulled his keys from his pocket, using the spare that Mister Hummel had given him, and he opened the door, finding the house quiet. Usually he finds both Hummel men in the kitchen, often partaking in a blowjob, or occasionally in Kurt's bed.

Walking through the deserted kitchen, the only sign of life is an abandoned coffee cup on the bench, so Blaine heads downstairs to Kurt's room. Perhaps Mister Hummel is giving Kurt what he affectionately calls 'a wake-up call', which doesn't seem to happen all that often, mostly when Kurt doesn't have to go to school.

As he makes his way down the stairs, he spies Mister Hummel, bare, straddling his naked best friend's thighs, pounding into him hard.

He pauses for a moment on the last step, waiting to hear Kurt's delicious noises as he cums but he suddenly realizes that the only noises are in fact Mister Hummel's grunts and the squeaking of the bed frame. Walking over, he rounds the bed to greet Mister Hummel and to find out why Kurt is silent. Even if he's gagged, there's still usually some noise.

Raising his hand in greeting, he spots Kurt's face hanging over the side of the mattress, his features slack and mouth hanging open. Blaine looks up bewildered.

"Mornin' kid"

"H-hi. What's the matter with Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously as Mister Hummel never lost a beat, continuing to fuck into his son.

"Nothin' much. He wasn't feeling well this morning when he woke up so I gave him a dose or two of Nyquil and sent him back to bed. Gotta a cold, I think."

Blaine's eyebrows rose and he crouched down to check if Kurt was conscious at all. He wasn't. A soft puff of breath came every time Mister Hummel pushed back into him. Blaine traced his open mouth with his thumb, his thoughts interrupted by Kurt's father.

"He's beautiful when he's like this. Such a sleepy boy, my baby is."

Blaine glanced up at the older man, feeling slightly disturbed and the look obviously showing on his face.

"What? It's ok, bud. He'd never deny his Daddy's needs."

Blaine's brows furrowed as he looks back at his best friend's sleeping face. He looked peaceful, happy even, even if his breathing was a little snuffly.

"He has such a pretty mouth. Shame for it to go to waste, don't you think?" Mister Hummel suggested. "Stand up, boy. Show me what you've got for him this morning."

As if on auto-pilot, Blaine stood and unbuckled his belt, unzipping and shoving his pants down to mid-thigh. He was only half hard but one look at the Mister Hummel leering at him while he rocked into Kurt had him stiffening up quickly.

"Use his mouth, Blainey. He likes it. He took me so deep before. Just make sure you let him breathe."

Blaine pumped his cock a few times as he shuffled forward and dipped inside a little, letting the top of Kurt's tongue touch him. He pulled back, hesitant to fuck his unconscious friend's mouth, Kurt's hot breath blowing against his sensitive skin as he hovered at his lips.

"What about work?"

"Looks like we'll be late. Just this once."

Just then, Kurt grunted and body wiggling a little, he closed his mouth over the head of Blaine's dick and smacked his lips together, suckling for a moment before resettling and his mouth growing slack.

"That's it, boy" Mister Hummel remarked as Blaine's head fell back at the movement. "He's hungry for it, huh? Show me how you use that cock, Blainey."

The boy held the base of his dick and pushed deeper into Kurt's mouth, the warm wet mouth giving no resistance to the intrusion. Pulling back, Kurt's tongue got in the way as he swallowed but Blaine took a moment for his mouth to relax as he pushed in once more, this time deeper, letting the slow slide take him all the way until he hit the back of his friend's throat. He paused for a second waiting for a reaction but none came except for the snuffly snort of breathing as Kurt tried to pull a breath through his blocked nose.

He pulled back again, waiting for Kurt to take a proper breath through his mouth before he followed it down his windpipe with his dick. Lodging in Kurt's throat, Blaine pushed a touch harder, trying to get in deeper as Kurt's nose touched his abdomen. He pulled out and tried again, less gentle, this time pushing until his friend's face was mashed up against him, his clipped dark curly hair at the base of his cock being tickled by the spread of Kurt's lips.

"Yeah. Do it again, Blainey" Mister Hummel gasped as he watched the neighbour's kid fuck his sleeping son's face with growing boldness. As his strokes into his son grew shorter and rougher, so did Blaine's. "Uh, fuck, kid. I'm gonna cum. Uh!" he groaned.

Blaine made sure to hold onto Kurt's head while he shoved his length back down Kurt's throat as soon as Mister Hummel looked like he was going to unload in his son. Blaine watched as the older man pressed in hard, hips pulsing against the spread pale cheeks of his best friend as he roared his satisfaction. He waited until Kurt's throat tightened around his cock in an effort to breathe and then he waited for a beat or two more, the contractions feeling heavenly.

"Fu-uck" he stuttered as he unwillingly pulled out of Kurt's mouth, giving him a chance to suck in a deep breath.

"Feels good, don't it?"

"Uh, uh huh"

"C'mere. Try this. You'll like this too."

Blaine stumbled forward, tripping on a discarded rode and boxers. He stopped and stripped quickly while Mister Hummel pulled out of Kurt and shuffled over to lie down next to his sleeping son. Blaine climbed up onto the bed taking up the older man's former position over top of Kurt's closed legs.

Mister Hummel smiled at him. "S'ok. I got him all ready for you, boy."

Blaine's dick throbbed in his hand as he pointed it downwards, between Kurt's ass cheeks, searching for his used entrance.

Sliding along the slick trail of the older man's cum, his cock entered the flared hole with little resistance. The sucking velvety heat pulled him in further as the walls rhythmically tightened a little and loosened without any effort from Kurt. Blaine sat there, balls deep inside his best friend just feeling Kurt's body react to the penetration.

Mister Hummel frowned as he stroked a hand over his son's bare back. "Aren't you gonna fuck him, Blainey?"

"I will" Blaine replied softly. "Just letting him feel me" he said as he scratched his nails lightly over the plump bum cheeks, watching as goose-bumps appeared. "Is-is he…Does he get?"

"Hard? Not really."

"Oh"

And maybe that what's partially weird about this, aside from the obvious…it's the fact that Kurt isn't actively participating in their activities. Because up 'til this point although Mister Hummel has joined them a couple of times and Blaine's watched just the two of them together before joining in, he's never been one on one with Mister Hummel and now it seems that Blaine's the centre of attention.

"Talk to me, Blainey. How's he feel?"

Blaine pulls back and with a squelch, pushes back in as deep as this position allows. "H-he's so wet."

Mister Hummel smiles fondly as he ruffles Kurt's hair. "Yeah. He's a little slut like that." He glances over as Blaine makes a choking noise while he continues to slide in and out of his son. "He's our little slut, isn't he Blainey?"

"Our slut?" the dazed teen asks.

"Yeah. He's our own personal little slut and he likes your dick, Blainey. Loves it, in fact."

"Loves it"

"Mmm, he tells me how much he likes your big cock, kiddo."

"He does?"

"He tells me how much he likes it. Being your little whore."

"My w-whore?"

"That's right, Blainey. He so willing. Just wants you in his tight lil' hole, doesn't he?"

"Yeah"

"Feel good?"

"Mm, yeah. Still so tight."

"He's making it good for you. Just like a good lil' slut."

"Mm, my good little slut"

"Whatcha gonna do, Blainey?"

Blaine's head tips back as his hips roll on constant repeat. "Mm, gonna fuck it."

"Gonna fuck what, baby?"

"Gonna fuck this pretty little hole. Gonna fuck-"

"Yeah?"

Blaine drops his head back down and stares at Mister Hummel as he picks up speed, watching the older man stroke his newly hardened dick. "Gonna fuck my little slut, Sir."

"Mm, you do that, Blainey. You do that."

The sounds of Blaine smacking into Kurt and the slippery slap of Mister Hummel's hand pumping his cock, contrasted with their heavy breathing and the soft snuffles coming from Kurt.

"You're so fucking sexy, Blainey"

"Yeah?"

"Mm, yeah. You want some for yourself?" he asks waving his cock at the teen. At Blaine's nod, he moves behind him, pushing Kurt's legs apart to get in between and dives for the lube before it rolls off the edge of the bed. He wets his fingers and pushes on Blaine's lower back, getting the boy to fall forward over top of Kurt. He speeds through fingering him, wanting to get inside before the kid cums inside Kurt, wanting to feel him tighten around his own cock.

He lets the three fingers lie still inside of Blaine as the teen sits up a little, spreads his knees wide and fucks into Kurt in long slow strokes. Blaine's hands splay across Kurt's upper back, pushing him into the mattress as his thrusts become harder and harder. The tight clench of the kid's sphincter around Burt's digits signals his orgasm and he watches as Blaine heaves in deep, balls pressed tight against his son as everything pulses.

Blaine lets out a long deep groan as he pumps another shot of cum into his best friend, pulling out as the last of it spurts across his gaping hole. "Ohhh" he moans and plunges straight back inside, the white trickle of overflowing cum dribbling down Kurt's sac and onto the sheet. "Fuck! Fuck, Kurtie. Such a good little slut" he groans as he works through his release. "Mmm, my perfect little whore" he mumbles as he leans down to kiss at Kurt's shoulder and cheek.

As the fingers inside him disappear, Blaine takes a deep breath and readies himself to pull out.

"Wait there, kid. You got me so hot. Fuck! Just need to…"

Blaine sucked in a breath as Mister Hummel breached his entrance, his hot cock pushing in heavily, forcing his own softening cock further into Kurt's sloppy hole. There's a sickly squelch as cum bubbles up and oozes around his dick, pooling between Kurt's thighs.

"Uh." Blaine clenched around Mister Hummel's hefty shaft as it slithers inside him. He feels the vibrations of the older man's rumbling groan as he holds tight to Blaine's ass with his hips, fingers digging in, holding him still.

"Oh, yeah, Blainey. Such a pretty lil' ass. It loves a big cock, doesn't it?"

"Ohhh"

Mister Hummel pumped his hips a few times before he withdraws slowly, pulling out.

"Fuck. Look at all that cum. You creamed him good, Blainey" he murmured as he ran his fingers through the puddle, letting his thumb roll the fluid between his fingers. "Jesus" he mumbled, scooping some up and smearing it across his cock before lying down close to Kurt. "C'mere, kid. Let me fuck you properly."

Blaine pulled out with a sucking sound and he clambered over to straddle Burt, tucking his feet in under the older man's knees and guiding his fat cock to his entrance. Sitting up, he pushes down as Mister Hummel groans deeply and he starts up a quick rhythm bouncing up and down on his dick. Leaning forward, he braces his hands on Kurt's father's chest and works himself tirelessly as his wilted dick regains its erection.

"Fuck, yeah. Work it, Blainey"

"Uh"

"Yeah, get all the way down on that fucking dick, boy. Go all the way down. Yeahhhh. Lemme hear you, baby."

"Muh" Blaine whimpers over and over as he rides his best friend's father.

"Yeah, yeah. Good . Ohhh, good boy!"

"Uh, uh"

"Yeah, fuck. Good boy" Mister Hummel praises as he pulls Blaine to lie against his chest, keeping the teen still otherwise he's going come too quickly and he wants to draw out all the pleasure he gets from this kid. Wrapping his arms around him, he strokes his hands all over his body, as far as he can reach while they lie there with his cock buried inside the boy. "Such a good boy, aren't you? You feel so good on my dick, Blainey. Fuck."

Blaine's face slips against the older man's sweaty neck as he nuzzles in. It's disgustingly dirty. And perfect. He tries to keep his ass pulled in tight but with Mister Hummel's roaming hands he can't help but to relax all his muscles entirely as their breathing synchronizes.

All of a sudden he's hit in the head as Kurt turns himself over sloppily, arm skating across Blaine's head and Mister Hummel's face. Blaine lifts his head in time to see Mister Hummel's face scrunch up in annoyance as Kurt slaps his hand over his nose. He smiles as Mister Hummel removes the offending hand and drops into on the pillow.

"Up you get, Blainey. Let's give our boy some space here."

Blaine lifts himself off and ends up climbing off the bed to tug Kurt into a better position instead of starfishing across the entire bed. "C'mon, Kurtie. You gotta share." His struggles are in vain as Kurt keeps flinging his legs wide and rolling over making his father chuckle at his unconscious insistence.

After a few minutes, Kurt calms down and rolls back onto his stomach although still in the centre of the bed. Mister Hummel leans over to check his boy won't be suffocated by the pillow he's lying on and moves down to sit on his knees in between his son's spread eagled ankles once more. He jerks his head to get Blaine to climb back onto the bed.

"Looks like your lil' slut wants to feels you while you get fucked"

Blaine looks over his shoulder at Kurt's father questioningly.

"On your hands an' knees, Blainey"

Blaine props himself up with his hands on either side of Kurt's waist, knees spread wide, pushing Kurt's legs wider still.

"Such a smooth lil' hole. Ready for me to hit that spot, boy?"

"Mm hmm"

Mister Hummel stands and walks into position above Blaine's ass then squats over both boys and sinks his cock down slowly into Blaine's waiting hole. "Ahhh, feel that ass twitching. Fuck. Take it, baby."

Blaine clenched hard as whimpers fall from him with each stroke, in and out.

"Ohhh, fuck. Oh fuck. Beg for that fucking dick."

"Oh, oh"

"Right there?"

"Uhhh"

"So good, right there, huh? Thatta boy. Oh fu-uck. Nice and tight, Blainey. Fuck."

Blaine braced himself as he shook out a hand, wrist sore.

"Lie down, baby"

He moved to lay down over top of Kurt, moulding himself to his body, his leaking cock sliding between his friend's still wet cheeks.

Mister Hummel braces himself against Blaine's back as he squats down again, sinking deep in one stroke.

"So fucking good. You like that cock."

"Yeah"

""Let's see can I find that spot again, hmm?" he asks as his knees splay wide, sinking deeper into the teen and he grinds in a circular motion searching for Blaine's prostate.

Blaine wiggles around trying to get him in the right spot. His cock slipping in the valley of Kurt's ass and he can't help but hump against him a little. "Ohhh" he cries, his voice all breathy.

"There?"

"Y-yeah"

Mister Hummel holds himself still as Blaine works himself over the dick buried inside him, rutting selfishly against Kurt simultaneously.

"Mmm, that spot right there. Oh, so good. Fuck, Blainey" Mister Hummel curses as he restarts his thrusting, letting himself bounce for a bit before Blaine starts to push back again. "So tight. Yeah, such a good slut."

He lets himself sit against the boy's ass, burying as deeply as he can inside the teen, making Blaine whine and rotate his hips.

Mister Hummel then lays himself along Blaine's back for a moment, gathering his breath, before getting his balance back on his hands and fucking back in, drilling into Blaine steadily. "Mmm, yeah. Ohhh" he groans as he pulls back and then drops back down. The slick noises of his lubed and leaking dick sliding in and out is the only sound other than his growling as he fucks in and out faster and faster.

"Oh, I found your fucking spot, boy. Yeah, I found it" he groans as Blaine whimpers loudly.

He starts to hammer in, groaning loudly. "Oh fuck! Ohhhh, fuck. I'm cumming, boy. Ohhhh fuck, you made me cum" he growls as his dick keeps working in and out, streaked white and creamy. He holds himself tight to the boy's ass as the last pulses shoot deep inside Blaine.

He sighs heavily and pulls out, sitting back on his haunches as he watches his cum trickle out of the neighbor's boy. "Fuck, that ass is so fucking sexy. Teasing me" he mumbles as he leans in to lick up the creamy trail, gathering it on his tongue and pushing it back inside of Blaine's hole.

"Ohhh" Blaine cries, voice high and tight. "Fuck!"

Mister Hummel speaks with his lips against the teen's rim. "G'on an' fuck your lil' slut, Blainey. Fill my boy up."

Blaine takes a second before he realizes that his dick is pressing against Kurt's asshole once more. He tries to push in slowly. "Hgnh, tight. So tight."

A sucking sound comes from his own ass as Mister Hummel slurps up his release and then grabs at Blaine's arm, the teen pulling himself up into a leaning position. Ducking his head down over his son's ass, Mister Hummel spits a gob of pearly cum and saliva on Blaine's half entrenched dick.

Blaine pulls out, letting the spittle slip into the crevice and lines back up, pressing back in successfully. As he settles his weight and pulls at Kurt's hips so they tip up, he then pushes in just that little bit farther, giving Mister Hummel time to resettle his tongue back along Blaine's crack, continuing to lap at his hole.

"Uhhhh" the teen moans as fingers play with his rim and the silky glove of Kurt's ass sucks at his cock relentlessly. He pulses in tiny thrusts into his best friend as Kurt's father fucks fingers into him harshly, probing.

"Gonna find it again, Blainey. Here? Is this your magic spot?"

"Hgnh!"

Mister Hummel chuckled as he pressed and twisted his fingers against the boy's prostate again. "You're my lil' slut now. My special little slut."

"Oh God. Uhhh. Oh, oh. Fuck! Fuck!" Blaine wailed as he pushed further into Kurt and clenched down on Mister Hummel's fingers, his orgasm rushing through him and cum squirting into Kurt's depths once more.

His body jerked and shivered as Mister Hummel kept twisting his fingers against his prostate. "Ahhh" he cried as another rope of cum spurted out.

"One more? C'mon, fill your slut up" Mister Hummel whispered hotly in his ear as he forced another finger into his ass and probed again.

"Uh! Ahhh. Fuck!" Blaine sobbed as his hips bucked against Kurt solidly and unleashed the last dribble of cum as the fingers finally left him empty.

"That's it. Good boy. C'mon."

Mister Hummel guided him away from Kurt's body, letting the teen slump on the bed to get his bearings.

As Blaine's eyes finally came back into focus, he watched his friend's father grin at the mess of dribbling cum that was overflowing from his son's ass, his cheeks spread wide in a ferocious grip.

"Look" Mister Hummel nodded at Kurt's bum. "What a fucking mess" he laughed lightly.

Blaine crawled over to get a better view and scrunched his face up as Mister Hummel jiggled a cheek, letting cum flood out of his son. "Holy shit."

Mister Hummel hummed as he leant in and sucked a mark on one of Kurt's ass cheeks. "Mark your territory, Blainey."

Blaine moved in and sucked a corresponding mark on the opposite cheek and leaned back to admire their work.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you into the shower an' off to work" the older man said as he pulled the teen off the bed.

"What about Kurt?"

Mister Hummel shrugged. "I'll call him later to see how he is an' I'm thinking we could always pop in for lunch and maybe a top-up."

"He's gonna be pissed about his sheets" Blaine warned.

"Ah, he'll get over it. It'll wash out. Now, you shower first and I'll tuck him in. Sleep's the best medicine for him."


End file.
